Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility
What is the Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility? The Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility, or STONE Facility for short, is a Catastrophic difficulty ascension-based tower in Ring 9. It is also a community tower made by IceNsalt. Currently, it can be played from here. It should be attempted either after the hardest Ring 8 soul crushing tower,as it is also Catastrophic difficulty. It used to be seen on the ring select but was randomly removed in an update. Music * Floor 1 - ParagonX9 - Chaoz Fantasy * Floor 2 - Waterflame - Haunted woods * Floor 3 - Xtrullor - Tria * Floor 4 - Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5 - Dom Yeah - Theory Of Everything IV * Floor 6 - Realistik (Rukkus) - Forward * Floor 7 - Xtrullor - Hate Everything * Floor 8 - AeronMusic - Sidestep * Floor 9 - Weeping Demon - Nemesis Theory * Floor 10 - Field of Lights - DTF Godly Player's Guide Floor 1: Welcome to Hell! * Floor Overview: '''While the tower is extremely hard, this floor isn't in some ways. Overall, it should be relatively simple to do, as it normally prepares you for the rest of the tower that you have to accomplish. * '''Box 1: Head over onto the ledge in the lava, and jump onto the half stud thick platform, maneuver yourself to the opposite side of it, and wrap around to the other side. Move to the opposite side of that, and jump onto the platform up above. Do the 2 stud head-hitter wrap and jump to the other platform. Then do two sets of 3 stud head-hitter wraps and jump onto the half stud platform. Jump onto the next one and then to the 1 stud platform. Then jump onto the hanging 1 stud and to the next one. Do a wraparound to the next hanging stud (face towards it so you can climb onto it). Finally, jump onto the 1 stud that's behind you and jump up to the large platform. * The Path to Box 2: '''Jump onto the ladder in the middle of the lava circle and head up to the platform. Jump onto the cylinder platform, then wallhop on the platform in front of you (preferably on the short face next to the second cylinder platform) and then land on the cylinder. Long jump onto the next cylinder, and head to the cross lava section. Do a wraparound around the lava and jump onto the pillar with lava on top. Jump from there to the entrance to box 2. * '''Box 2: '''Do the tightrope into the 1x2 platform and jump to the cylinder platform. From there, jump to the slanted cylinder near the ceiling, and jump to the next one. Then jump to the opening out of the box. Jump to the cylinder platform, and then jump to the slanted cylinder platform. Do a wraparound onto the next cylinder platform and onto the roof. Wallhop on the block on the ceiling and onto the next cylinder platform. Long jump to the next one and then jump to the large platform. * '''The Pillars: '''Jump on the extremely small pillars until you get to the highest one. Climb the cylinder ladder and jump to the other cylinder ladder. From there, jump on top of the previous cylinder ladder and do a long jump to the rectangular platform. Wallhop onto the top of there, then jump onto the 1 stud pillar. Wraparound to the other 1 stud pillar, and then long jump to the next one. Finally, do an uparound and head forward. You are now on Floor 2. Floor 2: Floor 3: Floor 4: Floor 5: Trap Time! This floor can be very confusing, so watch your step. * '''The Beginning: '''A small pole, then some stuff. Follow along a thin path (and jump before reaching the middle of it) and then jump to the next platform that's NOT a 1x1 pole. It's a conveyor, so watch out. Yeet yourself onto a platform then scale around a cylinder ladder to get onto a platform. Jump onto that platform and do an invisible wraparound then jump onto some 1x1's in the tall pole and then do some veritcal wraps then jump onto the invisible wrap platform then jump onto a platform on a cylinder ladder then do some vertical wraps then jump onto the other cylinder ladder then jump into that pole then do some more jumps and stuff and blah blah blah. * '''The Middle: '''TRAPS! TRAPS! TRAPS EVERYWHERE! TRAVERSE THE TRAPS! Make sure you get onto the wall then do this. * '''The Maze: '''Pretty easy part: Walk through the wall then go through a maze. Watch the video (that might get added to this guide soon) to see the way out. * '''The End: '''This was likely a pretty easy floor (minus the traps). Do some simple jumps and ladders, then jump and walk to the other side of the frame to do a wrap, then jumps, some thin platforms and long jumps, a wrap, some simple jumps, then you are on Floor 6. Floor 6: WELCOME TO HELLCC (a mix of HELL and HECC)!!!!!!!!! * '''The Beginning...of the hardest and most "catastrophic" floor: '''OKAY so you passed floor 5 right?....... (long silence)......I'll take that as a yes. Jump onto the next platform and do some jumps and then what's kind of a jumparound. (Wip guide). Floor 7: Floor 8: wow haha * '''Lag. When you get to the white platform, don't jump on to the first 1 -stud unless you want to do a 12 stud jump. (who am I kidding jump to the first don't risk it). Jump to the second one, and shift jump to the ladder. Go down the ladder, and then jump. * '''Welcome to hAcc! '''Go outside and do the jumps into the rectangular box. Then, jump on the poison and jump into the crack. Hopefully you didn't die. * '''Have some "down time"! '''Proceed to do Floor 1 of the dropper. Next, go back outside to Floor 2 of the dropper. After Floor 2, jump on the ladder and climb all the way to the top. * '''Cya in the end! '''At the top, do the 12 stud and the circular wraparound. Then, do the hard jumps and climb up the box. Next, wallhug the transparent wall sticking out and walk back inside. Jump onto the thin platforms and jump up to Floor 9. The last actually hard floor. Floor 9: Floor 10: The End! * '''The End of STONE: '''You did it! You actually did it! Pass along the "GG Thanks" to get to a truss containing the final (if not second last) trap. There should be a transparent truss above you when you climb the top of it, so go onto that and not the fake platforms next to you. Scale around the frame to a transparent path (which is the last trap if it counts as one), then do a jump which is pretty long 12.5 stud jump to the winpad! YOU COMPLETED THE SADISTICALLY TERRIFYING OVERACHIEVING NEGLECTFUL ENRAGEMENT FACILITY! Trivia * If this tower followed the traditional naming scheme and was called "Tower of Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement", it would have a 7-letter acronym (ToSTONE), the longest of any tower. Continuing from this point After beating this tower, your time has come. It's time to head on to the final stop, the Citadel of Void, located in the start of your journey, Ring 1. However, if there is a middle ground between STONE and CoV, you should beat that before you try CoV. Category:Unreleased Content Category:Towers Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 9 Category:Catastrophic